Fountain Spray
by Allisana
Summary: Botan is happy that Koenma is getting married. Really happy. [KoenmaBotan angst]


Disclaimers: The usual, YYH doesn't belong to me, I make no money from this, don't sue me etc.

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic of any type, so any kind of comments would be appreciated, even the lame "read your fic'. Yes, I am that desperate. ^^ Much thanks to AraZhi for being such an encouraging beta!

Last Revised: May 11, 2001 

Fountain Spray

By Allisana

I'm happy right now. 

Really happy.

Ayame-san has accepted his proposal. She will become Koenma-sama's number one ferry girl - and his wife. 

I don't mind at all that I'm losing the position I'd worked so hard to get as the number one ferry girl. I'm thrilled in fact.

I haven't known Koenma-sama for very long. I was just appointed as his top ferry girl a year before Yusuuke Urameshi became a Reikai Tantei; six years after I had begun training as a ferry girl. Ayame-san has been around *much* longer than that. 

Even though me and Koenma-sama don't have much history together, we have become somewhat close - like best friends. That's why, as my duty as a best friend to 

bring him happiness, I started setting him and Ayame up. 

Well, that's not the reason entirely.

I have much respect for Koenma-sama. There *are* times when I want to kill him, but that's a part of my job description. I instruct Reikai Tantei, guide spirits to Reikai, and besides all that, I offer my counsel and support to Koenma-sama, even if it means bopping him on the head because of his tactlessness.

He is someone you can't help but respect (and sometimes laugh at). He devotes himself wholly to his work while knowing he has his limitations (though he does admit them in the absurdest ways). His leadership skills are questionable, and he tends to get distracted from his "real" duties from time to time, but he makes up for it with his most admirable trait: his strong sense of right and wrong. There's no other person more fit to be the judge of the dead than him.

Koenma-sama's sense of morality, coupled with his infuriating stubbornness, is partly why I'm doing what I am now.

The truth is, I'm not working for Koenma-sama. 

I'm working for his father.

My job was to keep an eye on Koenma-sama. Enma-sama knew that his son was the type who nosed into everything, even if it wasn't his business. And he knew that his son could be very hard-headed at times, to the point that he wouldn't even listen to some of Enma-sama's orders. Therefore, Koenma-sama was, without a doubt, capable of turning anyone into the authorities if they deserved it, 

even if that someone was his own father. That's why Enma-sama didn't want Koenma-sama meddling in his affairs; they weren't all "clean", so to speak.

Enma-sama had hired previous ferry girls and onis to spy for him, but they all seemed to be too far from the action to obtain any substantial information. He needed someone close to Koenma-sama, close enough so that Koenma-sama would confide with that person. George the Oni wasn't a feasible choice - he was dead loyal to the prince.

So Enma-sama got me.

I was a new recruit at the time, but Enma-sama could already see my ability to pick up things quickly, and my zeal for my ferry girl training. He saw right through my bubbly cheerfulness, the mask that hid the deep ambition I was always ashamed to have -girls just weren't supposed to be that way, or so my parents ingrained in me- the mask that I now find hard to take off.

He knew what I wanted, and offered it to me - the highest honor of assisting the King of Reikai. That wasn't all, of course, but I wanted that honor, badly, 

and that time, I could finally go after what I wanted, without the constant lecturing of my parents and relatives who I'd left behind. So I did.

Because of the amiable personality I had developed, it was easy for me to befriend the other ferry girls, and gain their favor. Ayame-san, in particular, stood out, because she seemed to be tighter with Koenma-sama than the others. I didn't think anything of it at the time though. 

I was never very good at covering things up and I always tended (even now) to freeze up whenever things get a bit tense, so of course, there were a couple of close calls where I almost gave myself away. Luckily, everyone always thought my flub-ups were caused because I was complete airhead. It wasn't such a bad reputation to cultivate, if it meant I could easily cover for myself and the absences I incurred whenever I had to report to Enma-sama.

But despite everything, I managed to use my influence, as well as Enma-sama's, and got myself promoted past Ayame-san, and all the ferry girls, until, after five years, I reached the top position - Koenma-sama's number one. 

It was hard, at first, to work with such a pigheaded boss, but I just reminded myself of my mission, and somehow, through the weeks, my charms worked on Koenma-sama and he became more manageable. But I think he worked his charms on me too, because I became more content with my work as a regular ferry girl. Sometimes, as I got more involved with my work, especially during the time I was assisting Yuusuke and his team, I would completely forget what I was there for, and think of myself as a true friend of Koenma-sama and the most reliable ferry girl there was.

I would always remember my purpose in the end, though.

I was to report everything that Koenma-sama did or discovered straight to Enma-sama. This, I did. Everything seemed to be going fine, until Koenma-sama started becoming more engrossed in his work. I thought it was just another one of his attempts to get rid of the backlog in his files, but then I noticed that his 

work was piling up too. It hit me then that he was up to something besides work, something that could get us into trouble. I mentally kicked myself for getting soft, then reported my suspicion to Enma-sama, but by then, it was too late to do anything. 

Koenma-sama had already discovered some details about Enma-sama's plan on keeping control of Reikai and Ningenkai. Fortunately, he never discovered the plans about Maikai and Meikai, but the evidence was still strong enough for him to report his father to the authorities. 

Enma-sama was put on trial, but, surprisingly, I still wasn't out of the job. In fact, he offered me a top position in his Cabinet if I could find a way to distract Koenma-sama long enough for him to do some dealing to get out of jail as easily as possible without Koenma-sama's interference.

I did better, though. I distracted Koenma-sama for life. I remembered Ayame-san, and quickly discovered that she and him had some chemistry going on. I played on it. I encouraged Ayame-san to give Koenma-sama support through his father's trial, while I avoided Koenma-sama so he would *have* to talk to her. He took the bait, and finally began to open up to Ayame-san, who also became more and more enraptured in him.

All I had to do was sit back and watch their love take its course. It was hard to adjust to not being able to speak to Koenma-sama like before, but I knew, and I know still, that I have to make sacrifices. I just wish it didn't have to hurt so much to let that brat go. But I'm not in love with him, like that poor Ayame-san. It's just different without him, that's all.

Koenma-sama does remember me, though. I almost thought he had forgotten, but just today, he told me about his plan to propose to Ayame-san. My heart seemed to freeze at the news, but I attributed it to just being stunned. I couldn't feel anything for Koenma-sama, I had bigger plans. So I went on and wholeheartedly supported him in his decision.

Now, he has proposed, and Ayame-san has accepted. They've announced it to the Palace, and everyone is celebrating, onis included. I'm gracefully stepping 

aside for the new number one ferry girl.

========================

Ayame-san has somehow found me in the huge crowd. "Botan-chan," She begins. Her eyes, I can barely seem to look at them, they seem so joyful. "I need to thank you."

I manage a mega-watt smile. "Thank me? For what? No, no, you just go on and enjoy yourself now. Look, the others are waiting to congratulate you." I begin to push her off towards the other ferry girls chattering in a corner. I just don't feel like talking to her right now. 

She gives me one last, grateful look, before she heads off into the crowd. I still can't look at her.

There's something wet on my face. Is it raining? Oh, it's just the spray from the fountain, how silly of me!

"Botan-san, isn't it great? Koenma-sama is finally happy!" George cries, tears streaming down his face. He 

grabs me in a huge hug, while I stiffly stand there, not knowing what else to do. "I know you did it, and I have 

to say that you are the BEST friend Koenma-sama could have."

"You don't know what you're saying, George. I didn't do anything." I insist. But what he said strikes a nerve in me. BEST friend? Could I still be considered that after what I've really done?

"Go on, deny it, but *I* know." George sniffles, then goes to bawl some more with his fellow onis.

I need to get out of this crowd. My heart seems to be pounding faster than normal and I feel so tense. I just 

need to go someplace quiet and relax.

I make my way out of the party, but as I'm walking through the corridors, a voice stops me from going any further.

"Where are you going, Botan-chan?"

I turn slowly, dreading to face the person. "Koenma-sama! I- ah- I just need to-" Arrrgh, my "air 

headedness" is kicking in again. If only I didn't feel so tense!

"You need to go?" He looks disappointed and slightly hurt.

I sigh, and unable to think of anything else, say, "Yes."

Koenma-sama floats towards me. I know he just likes to levitate himself so he can feel taller than me while 

he's in that cute baby form. I used to tease him about that before. But now was not a time for teasing.

"I see." He looks grim. "I- I haven't seen you very much lately."

I shift awkwardly. "I've, er, been busy. Ah, ferry girl duties, you know how it is. I've had to settle in the 

new Reikei Tantei recruits and, ah..." I'm babbling, I know, but what else can I do?

"I've missed you."

I stop, my mouth slightly agape. That took me by surprise. So Koenma-sama wasn't totally wrapped up with 

Ayame-san? I know I should be worried because if he's had the time to think about me, he's also had the time to think about Enma-sama. But, strangely, I'm not worried. I actually feel like a huge weight has been 

lifted from me, from my heart.

"Koenma-sama..." I whisper, feeling touched.

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" George's usually panicked voice interrupts the moment. He stumbles to a stop beside us. "Ayame-san is looking for you. She's concerned about-"

Koenma-sama waves George off. "All right, I'll be there shortly."

George bows, then makes to walk away. He stops, frozen in a moment of hesitation, before he becomes overcome with emotion. He grabs Koenma-sama in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Koenma-sama!"

I smile as Koenma-sama tries frantically to pry George away. "George! GEOOOORRRGE!!! GET - OFF - OF - ME!!" It reminds me of how things used to be, before the present Reikai Tantei were recruited, way back when Kurama and Hiei were still a part of the team.

George only lets go when Koenma-sama threatens to send him on a three-week vacation leave. Even then, he's reluctant. 

"But Koenma-sama..."

"Please, George!" Koenma-sama says exasperatedly. "Tell Ayame-san for me that I'll be right there. You're my head oni. I know you can fulfill your duty to me."

That does it. Honored, and no longer crying, George sets out for his errand.

Koenma-sama scratches his head as he watches George go. "That George..." He turns to me. "I should be going now."

"Yes, you should be with Ayame-san." I say softly to him. I want to get this over with as quickly as 

possible. This is one situation where my cheerfulness can't help me.

He looks out towards the direction of the party. "I'd better turn into my Ningen form. Ayame-san seems to like me better that way." There's a pop, and now, he's standing in front of me in his teenaged form, looking 

devastatingly handsome in his suit. "How do I look?"

"Great." I involuntarily reach out to fix his collar. "But I've always preferred your Reikai form." I murmur absently.

He looks at me strangely, and I suddenly realize he has heard me. I turn red with embarrassment and try to 

apologize but I stop when I see the expression he has on.

"I do too." Koenma-sama says quietly. There's a look in his eyes, something like wist. "I won't stop you any 

longer. You can be on your way." He turns and walks towards the party.

"Yes, Koenma-sama." I reply automatically, but it's so soft I'm sure he hasn't heard me. A few moments later, I hear a roar of approval from the crowd. He has probably found his way to Ayame-san already.

So now Koenma-sama and Ayame-san are officially and happily in each other's company, all thanks to me. I've really outdone myself.

What's this on my face? More fountain spray? But I'm in the corridor and the fountain is in the courtyard... 

Oh no, it can't be. Not tears?! No, no! I'm stronger than that. I've flubbed a lot of things these past few 

years, but I'm not messing *this* up. 

Enma-sama is counting on me. Now that Koenma-sama is out of my hair, I can finally be on my way to becoming the top ferry girl of, not the prince, but the KING of Reikai, ENMA-sama himself.

No, these aren't tears of some love-struck ditz. These are tears of triumph!

Yes, they are.

Really. 

**The End.**

_Really._

End Notes: Timeframe is set after the anime series, in case anyone didn't get that. I disregarded the second movie. Please do comment, I would really appreciate it. 

If you liked this story, you might like the rewrite-gone-wrong of it, which I'm presently writing. Working title: Riven. It might take a while since it's going to be several chapters long with a real working plot. If you want to see the prologue/cookie, email me at alli @ renb.net (sans the spaces)

Thanks to all those who commented! Love you guys! ^_____^


End file.
